The use of dry materials for cleaning carpets and other textiles has become widespread in recent years. The word "dry" as used in this regard means that the composition will flow and can be handled as a powder, though it may contain considerable amounts of a liquid such as water and organic solvents.
A variety of solid materials have been used for such compositions, including polyurethane, polystyrene and phenol-formaldehyde resin particles as in French Pat. No. 2,015,972. The particles are generally combined with some water, an organic liquid and a surfactant. The resulting composition is distributed into the carpet and, after an interval, is removed with a vacuum cleaner. While a number of specific materials have been recommended for use as solid particles, previous compositions of this type have been limited in their effectiveness in removing soil. Moreover, some dry compositions, such as those based on diatomaceous earth, tended to cling to the carpet and even damage the fibers.